Is this me, or just another illusion
by jossette102
Summary: illusion that's what my life has been since my mother died, and now that my dad has been murdered i'm on the run from the the stupid mutts. What will happen when every supernatural out there finds out i'm the supreme being they have been looking for. rated M for later chapters. Be kind its my first fanfic. Chapters will be longer than first. Promise... R&R please
1. Starting a new life

"Is this me, or just another illusion"

Its a bit boring in the begging but it gets better trust me so please be kind its my first fanfic so read & review thxs...

Chapter One

It was foretold long ago that a supreme being would be born and bring balance to the chaos of this earth. A being with powers no one could ever imagine having within their grasps. Who would have thought that my parents would be lucky enough to creat that being.

It was 1936

My father Jonathan Saintclaire was a warrior for the vampire king, him being a vampire aswell, found pride in what he did. After centuries of being the warrior everyone expected, Jonathan grew tired of not having what everyone had. A family. Someone to love and them loving him back.

After thinking about his life long and hard Jonathan decided he needed a change. And so he left the safety of the kingdom, in search for his one true mate.

It has been forty years that Jonathan has searched long and hard and still nothing, no sign what so ever about that one women that is pre-destined to become his mate.

Jonathan had bought himself a blue victorian style house on the outskirts of D.C. One morning after going for his morning run (vampires can stand the sun in this story just to clarify for you my readers), he heard a moan coming from the alley to his right.

Being who Jonathan was his curiosity got the better of him so he decided to investigate. Walking into the alley he sensed that another vamp was also in the alley, but not just the vamp was there he could also sense the aura of a witch.

After hearing another moan that came from the witche's mouth it wasn't one of pleasure, but of pain. Jonathan launched himself onto the back of the other vamp in hopes he would let go of the witch. Tackling him to the ground Jonathan made easy work with the vamp, by twisting his neck and ripping it from his shoulders.

Walking over to the witch Jonathan picked her up and made his way back to his house. Tending to her wounds Jonathan could not stop thinking about how beautiful this witch was. My father couldn't bring himself to stay away from her.

Rebecca had no were to go and her only option was to stay with this vamp that seemed to be nice enough to save her and not only that but offer her safety in his home. Rebecca was not only a witch but and angel at that.

Her being treated like a freak from birth just because she was from different races. Her father and angel and mother a witch she was looked upon as a nobody. And running away seemed like the only option she had.

After turning twenty and living like an outcast she was free only to end up like a vamp's snake in an alley.

Rebecca and Jonathan got along pretty well after she had decided to stay. They became fairly aware of one anothers feelings after the first year. Now three years later here are Rebecca and Jonathan married and expecting their first child together.

The year was 1989 when I was born, my name is Rozalie Marie Saintclaire. The night i was born just happened to be the worst storm D.C has had in years. After my birth my parents didn't really know what exactly was I. I could just have vampire traits or witches or just angels for that matter. But no just my luck i get all three in one combo. haha. lucky me right. Not.

Right after my birth my mother never returned to her old self. Sure she was the same but she had caught an illness, she somehow new she didn't have time left. So after my birth Rebecca a.k.a "mom" decided to teach me everything she new and the stuff she didn't she wrote it down on her journal.

Its 1992 im about three years old and the brightest child you'll ever meet according to my parents. Me being three and having all the knowledge I had just didn't seem normal, so my parent's had come to the conclusion that I had been gifted with all of the vampire, witch, and angel traits.

Once i turned four my mother past away, and my father was devastated. But knowing my mother wouldn't like seeing him wollow in his sorrow my dad sucked it up and taught me all he knew.

By the age of five i already knew the ancient language of the original vampires. Thanks to my daddy ofcourse and english fluently. I already had most of my powers down which consisted mostly about my vampire side.

At age ten I had memorized my mother's potion and spell casting book she had left me before she past away. Not only was I advanced as a witch but my vampire traits also showed off. I was faster, stronger, able to teleport, and I only had to drink blood every three month's.

I guess I have to thank my witch and angel side for being able to eat all the crap I stuff into my mouth. About my angel side it hasn't really showed its face yet, but I guess I have time right im only ten.

It has been thirteen years since i was ten and so much has happened. Adding to the ancient and english language i have also learned russian, french, and italian. My father also put me in all the self defense and martial art classes known to man. If I said I knew how to defend myself well it would be an understatement. Im also proud to say im graduating from college as a sign language teacher for first graders.

"Come on Anya get your ass out here where are going to be late to Charles party" my friend Rachael yelled from down stairs. After graduation and going to dinner with my father, Rachael had insisted on going to Charles graduation party later tonight.

I know I had said my name was Rozalie Marie in the beginning and it is but thanks to my witch side and threats me and my father have been receiving since my mothers death, well i have been forced to use an illusion. Giving me the apperance of a tall blonde with light blue eyes. Instead of my normal brown almost black hair and green eyes.

Having the apperance of being blonde with blue eyes me and my father decided to make up a name with it so that's how Anya came to be.

Running down the stairs was a mission with my heels but i managed. Meeting Rachael at the bottom i said goodbye to my father and left to go have some well deserved fun. "Be good girls and Anya if you drink to much call me so i can go pick you up ok." "Yes daddy I'll call you if I need a lift."

My dad knew that drinking didn't do much to us immortals but he still had to play the part of worried father in the presence of humans. If i ever needed to get drunk I'd have to down at least three or four bottle of russian vodka since that's the only drink that seemed to do any kind of damage to me.

Once we got to the party well let me tell you it was all just one big ass blur, alot of dancing, drinking, making out with random people so on and so forth. It was around three in the morning when I had had enough of this and decided to go home. Rachael met up with her boyfriend some time during the party so she said he would take her home.

I didn't have much to drink at the party so i felt relatively fine. Raching my house how ever was a whole different thing...

**the next chapters will be longer but please read & review hope u like it... it'll get better promise**


	2. I thought I was alone

_I__ thought I was alone..._

Chapter Two

Previously: Reaching my house how ever was a whole different thing...

My heart dropped to my stomach and my stomach fell out of my ass when I got home and all I saw was black and whites surrounding my house. Getting out of my white challenger I ran to my house to only get stopped by a cop.

"ma'am you can't go in there, there is a murder investigation going on." "Get the fuck off me I live in that house were is my father." kneeing the cop in the crotch he let go and I ran to the house without being stopped by another cop.

Once inside I stopped dead in my tracks. On the living room floor lay my father, or at least his body because his head was on the other side of the room. "Get out." I yell to everyone in the room no one making a move I turn around and give them my best death glare.

Finally backing away from me they turn and walk out the door giving me some privacy. Once alone I retrieve my fathers head and walk back to his body.

This is the worst pain I have felt in my life right after loosing my mother. Nothing can compare to this nothing. Kneeling over my fathers body I just let it all tears just keep coming on their own accord.

"Im sorry father I should have been here but I promise I'll find them and kill them for you and mom" Standing up I say one last prayer for my father and make my way out of the house.

I've been driving around town for the past three hours crying my heart out with the music on full blast. All the memories of me and my father just keep going around in my head playing like a slide show. A slide show with no pause or stop button for me to push.

Around seven in the morning I finally make it back home and everything has been cleaned up. There is an officer waiting for me out front. "Ma'am im officer Renalds and im here to let you know what has happened with your fathers body and the investigation.

I kinda zone out for a bit, I just can't take it right now. All i caught on to was him telling me I was able to get my fathers body by the end of next week so I guess im arranging the funeral for friday.

Going up the stairs I take each step like a zombie with my mind all over the place. Walking into my room I go straight for the dresser trying to find some pj's for bed. After getting some dark blue cotton shorts and matching tank top, I make my way to my on suite.

Turning on the water all the way, the heat knob can go to make my bathroom nice and steamy I find myself crying all over again. Stepping out of the bathroom and putting on my cloth I crawl into my bed thinking all of this is because of me.

Shutting off my lamp on my night stand I notice a piece of paper sticking some what out of the drawer. Catching my curiousity I open it up and see its not mine, someone put it there on purpose for me to find it.

The piece of paper had a few smudges of blood on it confurming to me that it was the killer who put it there just for me to see.

" It wasn't my luck to find you this time but the next it will. Your going to be mine weather you want it or not Anya. All my love Dabid King of the Lycans"

That asshole did it he killed my father. I don't care what it takes but I will kill him no matter if it kills me in the process he will pay for what he did to my father.

The week flew by like nothing I didn't leave my house unless it had to do something with my fathers funeral arrangements. All of my friends came by all week to pay there respects and to assure me they would be there for my fathers funeral.

Friday came and I felt nothing I guess its better to feel all this nothing than all the pain I felt throw this week. I got dressed in a form fitted black strapless dress with matching heels and black knee length coat.

After getting dressed I make my way down the stairs reliving the scene I came to on friday of last week with my father lying dead on my living room floor. My eyes fill with unshed tears. Im not going to cry, Im not going to cry I keep chanting in my head as i climb into my car and drive away to the cementary.

Getting out of my car I walk up to my mothers grave and right next to her is a giant hole where my father will be put to rest. Finally they will be reunited just like my father wanted ever since my mother passing nineteen years ago.

After my fathers funeral I really didn't feel like sticking around so making up my mind about my life and what I should do to it I drive up to the school I was going to start at next month. Its mid August and I had to make sure the school would be up to comply to my requests of a transfer to Montana. I needed to get out of D.C. pronto.

Rearranging all of my paperwork and after pulling a few strings with the school and the help of the district they where able to find me a deft elementary school in Montana and even better yet it was located near the woods. A small town in Montana called Silent Hill population 750 was about to become my new home.

On monday morning I had all of my clothes packed and ready to go my plane was leaving at noon, so i had some time to kill by going house hunting online. I needed to find a house in the woods but close enough to town and work. Finding a few I like I book a few appointments to check them out once I land.

Before leaving to the airport I made sure that the moving van that had picked up all of the things inside the house had the right address for the storage unit I had rented out until I had found a house to move everything into. I had also called the company to get my cars shipped out there aswell, my fathers black range rover, my white dodge challenger, and my midnight blue motorcycle.

Around ten thirty the taxi came to pick me up and take me to the airport. I hadn't told any of my friends what I was doing because I figure, I have been lying to them about who I was what difference does it make If I move away with out saying a word to anyone about it. Arriving at the airport I get my ticket and give them my bags. Sitting on the window seat all I can think about is my father and how much I miss him.

I guess I might of dozed off because the next thing I knew was that the flight attendant was shaking me awake. Getting out of the plane and collecting my bags I make my way out to catch a taxi to take me to the hotel that will become my home until I buy my new house.

Walking up to the front desk I ask for my room key. "Hi, welcome to Silent Hill Hotel how may I help you today." Yeah I know the hotel and town are named the same any one else find that a bit creepy. Anyway, "Yeah hi my reservation is under the name Saintclaire." After giving me my key she tells me my room is on the fifth floor. Openning the door to my suite and can't help but think how beautiful and homie it all looks.

I have a meeting at four with the real estate company to go look at some properties.

The first three were a for sure no either they were to small or not enough forest around it I was beginning to lose hope. When Michael the real estate guy told me about one in particular that just went on the market this morning I jumped to the first opportunity to see it.

The house was absolutely beautiful. Driving up to it i found it a little wierd that the garage was under the two story house. After Michael parked the car in the drive way we walked up about ten steps then three more up to the porch. The house was a mixture of gray with white, the front door and the double doors for the balcony were a beautiful chocolate / red.

The inside was as beautiful as the outside. High ceilings, hard wood flooring, dark wood cabinets. It had a huge master bedroom, walk in closet, on suite, three more bedrooms, two bathrooms, an attic and finished basement next to the garage what else could I want. Is it safe to say I made an offer to it. Well I did and guess what I got it. I was able to move in in less than a week which was great for me, perfect time for my things to arrive.

By Wednesday I had made an apperance at the new deft school in town which just happens to be my new job in two weeks. After meeting the principal and being shown around I was introduced to my classroom I would be using and fellow co-workers.

It was finally Monday again and I was moving into my house with all of my stuff I hired all humans to move my crap in. Thank god I haven't run into any immortals here I was beginning to think there weren't any in Montana which sounded kinda good at the moment I didn't need to worry about being followed at the moment.

My things where moved out of the storage and into my house, my cars and motorcycle were arriving this afternoon. I felt happy and excited at the same time I was starting a new life in a new town and new house.

Being the paranoid witch/angel/vampire I am, I go around my house and put up wards around. In case any type of super natural tries to get near my house they get thrown about ten to fifteen feet away from it. I also have motion detecters set up on trees ten feet away from the wards that i dug into the soil around ther house.

After moving in I contacted a briliant contracter to turn half of my attic into a panic room which might come in handy in case something or someone attack me.

Another week has passed and I was more than eager to start work on Monday. Taking my usual run around the properties forest helped me relax every morning. I've lived in this house for a week and it felt great I had decorated it perfectly just like the house I had lived in with my parents. My panic room up in the attic was going to take a few weeks for it to be finish and I still havent bought all my training equipment for the basement yet.

One of the things I was more comfortable with building was my weapons room which took up a little less than half of my closet. My closet was really big so I didn't feel bad when I built in a wall to make it look like the closet was smaller than its original size. Once I was down with that I made sure I had every weapon I wanted and needed.

I've been working at the school for the past five month's and its been great I have about twenty students and they are wonderful. Its really easy talking to them well using sing language with them they have so much to tell me and they try their best to learn all the stuff I teach them every day.

My life couldn't get any better. The best thing of all there seemed to be no immortals near by which was great.

Or so I thought...


	3. Truth's and Meeting's

Truth's and Meeting's

Chapter Three:

Nikolai (NPOV)

Its been five month, five and every night she is in my dreams. After waking up drenched in sweat, I make my way to my bathroom and have myself a cold shower.

Being King of the Northern Clan isn't all it seems to be. My name is Nikolai Pastramo and im King to the vampires of the Northern Clan. My parents died when I was yound thus declaring me King being an only child also helped that cause.

My mother always said I took after my father and I guess she was right as always. I am twenty six, tall around six foot three, brown hair, well built, blue eyes with a hint of gray on the edges. And like any other vampire I had speed, strength, good looks, able to teleport, and ability to read minds.

But what good was all this if my parent's are dead and I still haven't found my one true mate, the queen of my heart and clan.

Growing up was hard not having my father their to help me when I was declared king and my mother for all her helpful advice. Turning the shower head off I pull on some sweats and a simple white T-shirt. Its four in the morning and I just know I won't be able to go back to sleep, so... why not work out and see where that takes me.

Walking into the gym I notice its not empty. My two best friends and best bodyguards are there working out, Ivan's always been the load out spoken one of the trio. Being a year older than me Ivan was going at it on the tread mill. He took after his father, about six foot tall, blonde hair and forest green eyes. Ivan's father was also in Nikolai's dad's army and one of his trusted guards.

Axel on the other hand was the quiet one in their group. Axel also grew up with Nikolai and Ivan thus earning him a spot as one of Nikolai's personal guard's. Axel being six foot one was a natural red head just like his mother but he took his father's chocolate brown eyes. Axel was the oldest of us three he had just turned twenty nine last month.

I've been working out in the gym for the past two hours and I still can't get that girl or should I say images of this girl out of my head. They look completely different but something in me tells me its the same girl, like if she was hiding from something or someone.

In some dreams she comes out as this perky blonde with beautiful blue eyes and a body like no other. But in the most recent month's she has come to me as this goddess, her hair black as night and her eyes god her eyes are the most beautiful jade green I have ever seen. Her lips nice and plump with a natural pink look to them just like her high cheek bones. The curves on this goddess can bring any grown man to his knees with one simple sway of them in their direction.

I have had my most trusted men keep an eye out for her just in case she might live near my mansion. But I guess its kinda hard seeing as my house is surrounded by forest in the high mountains of Montana. But I don't lose hope in finding her someday or else I wouldn't be dreaming of her almost every night for the past five month's.

APOV (anya a.k.a rozalie)

Its four in the morning and again I wake up screaming and drenched in sweat, having the same damn dream again about finding my father lying dead in our living room. Taking my pyjama's off I pull on a pair of gray sweats and a white T-shirt on, im not going to risk falling asleep and having that dream again so doing the only thing that makes me feel better I make my way down to the basement and into my personal gym.

Its mid January and the weather is freezing outside but it still looks beautiful with some snow surrounding my house. Its been a week since classes started up again and I have not had a day to just go out and have some fun since I moved here, and tonight might just be that day. After working out for almost two hours I take a quick shower and make myself some eggs with toast for breakfast before heading off to work today.

After school is done and over with I decide to go down town and get some groceries. Its around five in the evening when I finally get back home. Being around all those human's today in town seemed a little difficult than other times I figured it just might be my time for my feeding. My father taught me at a young age that I should not look at human as a life source and that the local blood bank would be the one who would help me through out my time in need.

Once I moved into my new house in Montana I gave Henry a call he worked in a blood bank back in D.C. and he was one of us, a vampire who supplied other vamp's with blood. He would ship me from time to time my stash as I liked to call it, I had all my blood supply under my mini bar that was in between my livingroom and kitchen. Not only did he supply me with blood but he also got me pixie and demon blood in case I ever got in a difficult situation where I couldn't heal myself the pixie and demon would do the job for me.

Setting my grocery bags on top of my kitchen counter I walk up to my mini bar and open up the compartment on the bottom of the bar which makes it look like part of the wall from the inside. Punching in a code onto my second fridge with my stash of blood inside I can't help but tremble trying to put the combination on the key pad. I seriously didn't know I needed blood this bad but I guess I did over due it going four month's without any blood in my system can make any vampire tremble.

Opening a bag of AB positive I pour it into a glass and shove it into the microwave. Once its done I down it moaning at the feeling it brings me when it goes down my throat. After having my fill of blood I set up to making myself some pasta for dinner, it being a friday night ment I would have to do some research during dinner to find out what kind of clubs if any would be good to visit tonight.

The only damn club in town wasn't really in town but thirty minutes out of town and it wasn't even a club but a bar just my luck no club around but only one single bar in this god forsaken town. But not only is this bar the only one in town but its also a club for supernaturals or so the website says, okay its not like it says "only immortals can enter this bar", no it has the special initials only immortals understand as it not being for only humans on its website.

The site says the bar is open till midnight for humans but between midnight and four am its open for business, for special VIP clients which intells it being a supernatural bar. After eating and washing the dishes I check the clock and it says its seven at night i have between three to four hours to get some sleep so I'll be nice and fresh when the time comes to get ready and head out to the bar.

My alarm goes off telling me its an hour in a half before midnight so I need to get up take a shower and get ready for my night out. Taking a shower and clearing my head about what im about to do i decide I want to go out looking like myself for once in case I do something stupid no one can go and tell everyone in town the first grade teacher got drunk on friday night and made a complete fool of herself. So getting out of the shower I say my incantation words and the illusion of the perky blonde teacher goes away and makes room for the real me. The real me with midnight black hair with jade green eyes and the curves any bitch out there would die for.

Going into my closets I pick out my black leather pants, a dark blue fitted staples shirt, my knee length high heel boots, and a leather jacket to finish off my bad girl look. Looking at myself in the mirror I have got to admit that I look totally sexy. My hair goes down to my waist in perfect curls my eyes have that smokey gray eyeshadow going on and my lips are done in the deepest shade of red i've got which makes everything else look great with my ivory skin.

Grabing the keys to my motorcycle and my helmet I walk up to my baby which hasn't been driven since I got here five month's ago and tonight was her night to go out just like her mommy. Pulling my hair up into my helmet I put it on with a little difficulty since my hair is pretty long to accommodate into it. Finally getting everything on I make my way out into the night making sure one last time that the wards and the cameras and motion detectors are up and running.

Getting to the bar was easier than I thought It was half past midnight and all I could smell was super naturals surrounding the building and here I thought the town was abandoned by them. It wouldn't be the first time I was proven wrong by supernaturals. Turning off my bike I noticed vampires surrounding the place as if they were protecting it from unwanted visitors going inside.

Taking my helmet off the guards as im calling them now seemed to notice my scent which I have made sure that to others I smell like any other human but having them stare at me made me feel a bit uneasy. Saying a little incantation I make sure that the only smell I give out is of my witch side just to clarify for them not to mess with a witch. Walking up to the door I look over my shoulder and wink to the two vampires near the entrance of the bar making them a little uncomfortable as i pass by.

Once inside I get a good look at it and to be honest its not what I expected, its painted in a dark red with black curtains hanging from different spots on the walls giving it a goth with class kind of look. After taking inventory of what is inside all I can smell are vampires and a few fey, nothing here screams danger which is good in my book. I do get a sweet smell besides the regular spice I get from when vampires are near which can only mean royalty, what the hell is a royal doing at a bar in Montana. Digging through my brain and walking up to the bar I remember my father telling me the king of the northern clan lived near D.C.

Sitting on one of the stools at the bar I notice the bar tender was female and also a fellow witch I had to be careful around her. "Hi, im Cassidi im the owner of this bar your new around here aren't you. So what can I get you." Nice she seemed friendly best I could do was give her a shot but still keeping a safe distance from here, " Yeah hi im Rose nice to meet you Cassidi, you got any russian vodka lying around here."

"Wow ur the second person to ever order that in my bar, I think I like you already your a witch like me right." Giving me my shot of vodka Cassidi watches as a down my drink like nothing I guess she was waiting for me to cough or do some kind of signal that i couldn't handle this strong of vodka. "Yeah I am, so where you from" I already knew she had a Turkish accent to her which made it easy for me to somewhat practice that language.

Using my turkish on her I let her know that I like her bar "Ben senin ubugu gibi" looking straight at her face full of shock all she can say is thank you back in turkish. Smilling at her I order another set of vodka shots knowing well enough its going to take at least three bottle of this stuff to get me somewhat drunk. While drinking my shots and having a full blown conversation with Cassidi I can't shake off the feeling that someone's staring at me, not giving them the pleasure of seeing me uncomfortable I continue getting to know Cassidi as well as she is doing with me.

Stay tuned for the next chapter. ;)


	4. Ops I was caught in the moment

Ops I was caught in the moment

Chapter 4:

NPOV

Sitting on a table to the right side of the bar my face is completely hidden in the shadows as is half of my table, sitting with me are none other than Ivan and Axel the rest of my guards are outside keeping watch making sure no lycans decide to ruin my night. Pouring myself another shot of russian vodka I hear a motorcycle engine just outside the bar, once the engine dies I can hear the heart beats of my men outside the door pick up in speed. This got my attention right away just as it did Ivan's and Axel's. What could have caused for my men to react in such a way, reaching out to my men I can read what they are thinking and all I can pick up is a bunch of "wow's and damn is that real."

The entrance door finally opens revealing the person that made my men's heart beats rise. Walking in was the women of my dreams literally, she was dressed all in leather. Leather pants that stuck to her figure like a second skin a dark blue top with a leather jacket and killer high heel boots to finish off the look. Her midnight hair flowed in perfect curls down to her waist, and her eyes were more beautiful than I remember seeing them in my dreams a perfect jade green.

Her scent hits me like a tidal wave and I know all of the people here can also smell her. A witch that's what my dream girl is. Ivan and Axel stare at me as if asking with their eyes if that is the girl I have been looking for, for the past five month's. I give them a quick nod with my head and motion with my finger to keep them quiet and to listen to what she and the bar tender are talking about.

The bar tender introduces herself "Hi, im Cassidi im the owner of this bar your new around here aren't you. So what can I get you." So that's her name I never payed attention when we came here but she knew all to well who me and my men were. A voice like sweet velvet inturropted my rambaling in my head, " Yeah hi im Rose nice to meet you Cassisdi, you got any russian vodka lying around here."

Rose

What a beautiful name for a goddess like her. It fitted her perfectly, but what shocked me the most is that she ordered the same drink I was having russian vodka and not everyone can handle that type of drink. And Cassidi seemed to agree with me,"Wow your the second person to ever order that in my bar, I think I like you already your a witch like me right." Finally she decides to ask I think to myself.

I silently watch as Rose takes her shot without making a single face indicating she can handle it and im impressed not alot of people can take shots of pure russian vodka. "Yeah I am, so where you from" that beutiful voice of hers said. Catching me off guard again I beggin to hear her voice in a different language which I can identify as turkish the native language of Cassidi.

I was so caught up in just simply admiring her beauty that I didn't notice my guards outside were trying to alert me telepathicly of the pack of mutts heading our way. Bearly getting out of my seat with Ivan and Axel the door busted open and in walked the Dabid, I haven't seen him in years nothing has changed really still the cold hearted bastard he's alwasy been.

Rozalie (RPOV-rose)

Talking to Cassidi has made me realize she's actually pretty cool and funny she doesn't give me that gut feeling I tend to get when someone is bad. After taking another shot we hear the faint sound of chairs screaching at the same time the door at the entrace busts open and in walks Dabid the asshole that killed my father five month' s ago. Once inside Dabid starts barking orders to his men saying to search the place for Anya a.k.a ME, but since im in my true form he doesn't know im right infront of his ugly face.

Acting like any other immortal I try running to the end of the bar and somewat hid in the shadows with Cassidi, she just looks at me with disgust written all over her face and mouthing off to me in a whisper "Fucken Mutts." All I could do was cover my mouth and stiffle a giggle that was threating to escape my mouth.

Finally getting my laughter under control I have the sudden urge to look to my left and there he was in all his glory the all mighty King of the Northern Clan. And damn was he HOT... I couldn't take my eyes off of him feeling my eyes on him he looks my way and all I feel is vibrations go through me from head to toe.

Taking one last glance he winks at me before confronting Dabid. "what do you want here Dabid" oh god just hearing that voice can cause any women an orgasm.

"Im looking for Anya and my informant said she would be here" Dabid said.

"Well no one is here by that name I assure you of that now leave before we have some problems" my king announced. Wait what MY what is wrong with me.

"Fine I'll go for now put I will find her one way or another" Dabid announced one last time.

Once he was gone I made sure most of the vamp clients were gone and only the kings men were left I popped out of my hidding spot with Cassidi and busted out laughing " fucken... dumb ass... I was right infront... of his face... and he didn't even... recognize me... awesome" I manage to gasp out in between laughing fits

After taking a few deep breaths I managed to take control of myself and noticed Cassidi the king and the guards all staring at me. Ops I was caught in the moment "Well thanks for the drinks Cass but im off hit me up when ever you want to visit" I tell her handing over a piece of paper in which I had written my number earlier for her. Just as I was leaving the King grabed a hold of my arm and made me turn to face him, "Why is he looking for you and I know your name isn't Anya I herd Cassidi call you Rose what game are you playing at here."

"That is non of your buisness 'king' now let me go or else," smirking at my out burst and showing me his pearly white teeth he says " my name's Nikolai so you can stop calling me 'king'

"Well Nikolai hands off the merchandise unless you want to lose something dear to all men" giving him my best man eating smile I push him off me and get onto my bike.

ok that's all I could come up with for now im real sorry but I've come upon some writers block and hope it goes away soon... please don't forget to hit the REVIEW botton on the bottom...

*******yours truly Jossette102


	5. What Now

**What Now**

Chapter five:

The next day I woke up around nine, changed into some sweat pants a black tank top gray hoodie and some sneakers for a morning run. It was the middle of January and I just couldn't stay indoors with how fresh the forest around my house felt. I had been running for about two hours when I felt the presence of another vampire behind me, keeping a close watch on my surroundings I managed to hear that they were no longer behind me but keeping up with me on my side. I slowed down and chanted a few words to make the intruder bounce from were he was hiding and land right at my feet.

Holy shit...

Nikolai

"Your the one who's been stalking me all morning ugh men why are you so annoying"

Nikolai got up from were he landed and started swiping at the dirt he now had all over his cloth."Yeah well you didn't give me a chance to talk last night I have some questions you need to answer."

Is this guy being serious." are you kidding me who the hell do you think you are my life and is non of your business so you can shove those questions up your..."

He didn't even let me finish insulting him because in an instant his lips were on mine, he caught me way off guard this time. I wish I could have enjoyed the kiss but I couldn't give him the satisfaction of winning this so what did I do you ask well; I brought my knee up and rammed it right into his family jewels he let go of me immediately and took a hold of his crotch leaning over I made a fist with my right hand and punched him right in the face that should show him to never mess with Rozalie Marie Saintclaire or Anya but I had forgotten to get rid of my true form this morning so I looked like Rose instead of Anya. Crap oh well.

Holding his face and crotch he looked at me and yelled " what is wrong with you"

"Are you always such an asshole or does that just come natural to you, what gave you permission to kiss me like that you don't know me and be glad I didn't do much worse than this trust me not even your best healers would be able to fix what's left of you once im done."

With that I turned around and ran back to my house feeling incredibly furious and frustrated.

NPOV:

Kissing her felt like coming home I guess is the only way I can explain it but when she knead me in the groin and punch me in the face I was completely stunned no immortal other than vampires, shifters, or werewolf had enough strength to actually cause me pain but her well it hurt like a bitch. No women I know has been able to resist me, but her shes something else I guess that's why im so attracted to her in the first place but she still didn't answer my initial question from last night or give me a chance to ask any other one's.

I made it back to the mansion with a scowl on my face I needed to talk to her to find out why that stupid mutt was after her and why I felt this pull to her when ever she was near me. I went to the gym and saw Ivan and Axel sparing on the mats they took one good look at me and busted out laughing " I take it she didn't like having you around now did she." asked Ivan. I let out a small growl at him to show him just how frustrated I felt. "Don't sweat it Nikolai she'll come around you just need to show her that she can trust you no matter what" said Axel.

"and how the hell am I suppose to do that she won't even let me get near her I kiss her earlier and all that earned me was a punch in the face and a knee to the crotch" I practically yelled at them

They looked completely confused "wait you kissed her when" asked Ivan

"I took a walk around the perimeter when I caught her sent and went to investigate and there she was in all her glory taking a run in the forest I couldn't help myself when out of no where I was thrown out of the spot I was hiding in and landed right in front of her" I told them

Axel looked sympathetic " well give it some time you'll get your chance with her again.

I just shrugged my shoulders and went up to my suite to take a cold shower , I couldn't stop thinking of her and of what she might be hiding from me but I will find out and whether she wants it or not i'll be there to protect her...

RPOV

I made it back to my house and went up stairs to take a night hot bath, my mind was going crazy I couldn't believe what I did to him. If I wasn't so keen on protecting myself and everyone around me I would have jump him right then and there after that kiss, even though I didn't respond to the kiss I did somewhat enjoy it. It was nice and warm and made everything in me want to melt into him but I had to keep a clear head in all of this situation Dabid was getting closer to my trail and I can't afford any slip ups. But on the other hand if Nikolai decided to help me it would be so much simpler when the time came and I needed to face Dabid, I knew I was powerful the legend seemed to think it so but I couldn't help to feel guilty in knowing if I brought anyone else into this fight they would surly die and I didn't need any more deaths on my shoulders.

While washing my hair in the lavender shampoo I loved so much I finally noticed I was in my true form so I chanted and once again I was the perky blonde everyone in town knew me as. Getting out of the shower I got dressed on dark blue skinny jeans a white blouse and some black flats,I blow dried my hair and left it down since It was perfectly straight with this illusion I didn't need to do much to it putting on some black eye liner and some cherry lip gloss I went up to the attic and sat down on my couch grabbing a book from the book shelf I had built into the wall.

I was half way done with my book when the alarm for the motion censors went off, I slammed my book into the sofa I was pist who the fuck wants to annoy me on a beautiful day like this can't I enjoy some kind of peace and quiet in my own home. I had installed cameras with the motion detectors out side so I had a clear view of what what going on out there on the screens I had in the panic room, I went to them to try and see who it was when I felt the power coming from my wards that surrounded the house meaning some one had run into them and bounced off just like I had wanted them to.

I made a quick stop in my room and went to my closet I punched in the code for the secret door on the wall and grabbed my shot gun and a few specially made bullets, after shoving the bullets into it I walked to the front door and walked out into the porch area aiming my shot gun at the people trying to get into my house. It took me a minute to acknowledge that they the front part of my property was surrounded by guards and not just any guards but Nikolai's

A shit what now...

_That's all for now please let me know what you think and hope you like it... don't forget to his the REVIEW button on the bottom.. thxs.._

_******yours truly Jossette102_


End file.
